


Maximum Capactiy

by CosmicMind



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mental Illness, Suicide Attempt, You don't understand this was way more sad than i intended it to be I'm so sorry, overdose attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicMind/pseuds/CosmicMind
Summary: Harvey wishes that he could see that Tetch's influence on Jim wasn't a new issue, but a continuation. Now Jim tried to take his own life, and Harvey can't help but blame himself for it(Based off of chapter 22 of "Gordlock Fills" by falseloj)





	Maximum Capactiy

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's Harvey Bullock appreciation week but I was feeling kinda icky and I was really inspired by chapter 22 of Gordlock Fills [which you should def read (p much all of them bc they're all perfect and falseloj is such a talented writer)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9382553/chapters/22371686). I tried to keep some elements from that chapter and add some new ones, dealing with more of the aftermath than the discovery. (Also this is my second fic in a row stealing the title from Steven Universe lol)
> 
> Again, here's me torturing Jim and Harvey. Geez this fic eneded up being so sad that it made me sad. So be ready

Death was a looming entity known all too well by every police officer. Be it among rambunctious criminals who refused to comply or innocent victims of said criminals, it became common after a while. However a cop never really gets over the death of one of their own, especially their own partners. There were always questions like, “Could I have prevented this?” or “How am I going to tell their family?” that are thrown around.

 

Just the thought of either one of them dying was a scary thought that Jim and Harvey faced way too much. Harvey worried about Jim a lot- reckless, passionate, and had a knack for throwing himself into danger where the point every bad guy in Gotham wanted his head. It was a tough subject to talk about, but he knew that Jim had the same thoughts after particularly perilous days, just sitting together in stifled silence.

 

What Harvey hadn’t- but should’ve- thought of before was the thought of Jim almost dying at his own hands.

 

Nervous and uneasy, Harvey sat in the plastic waiting room chair at one in the morning. He had ignored the doctors telling him that he should go home and try to get some rest, but he refused. He couldn’t help but blame himself.

 

It should have been obvious when Tetch influenced Jim that it never really went away. It should have been obvious when Jim would go an entire day without eating, instead spending intensive time cleaning his gun with that dead look in his eyes. Should have been obvious when Jim would spend evenings sitting on the roof of his apartment to “clear his head.” 

 

The signs were all there, but Harvey couldn’t see past the well-crafted facade Jim put on so no one would worry. Jim hated when people cared too much for his well being.

 

Harvey dragged his hands over his face.  _ ‘Dammit Jim, why do you always gotta be so selfless?’ _ he thought.

 

Then again, had he not decided to have a surprise delivery of pizza and beer, Jim would probably being buried in the cemetery next to his father by Tuesday. But Harvey still felt like shit because he didn’t care enough to get Jim real help. If Harvey wasn’t so naive, Jim wouldn’t have tried to overdose himself on his depression medication. He wouldn’t of had to be carted off on an ambulance with Harvey holding onto his hand as he laid unconscious in the back of the van, and he wouldn’t of had to be fighting for his life when he didn’t even want it.

 

After fighting with his eyelids for long enough, he dozed off in the chair but didn’t actually dream. He was too tired and too stressed out for that.

 

Sometime later, a quiet voice and a soft hand on his shoulder jolted him awake. Harvey looked up to see a frazzled nurse looking down at him, obviously not expecting such an intense reaction.

 

“J-Jim?” Harvey sputtered, grabbing the nurse’s hand and shaking it, “I-Is he… is he okay? Did he make it?”

 

The nurse swallowed hard but gave Harvey’s hand a light squeeze. “He’s okay, but he’s resting for now,” she replied, her voice meek but calm, “He was very, very lucky to survive without lasting physical issues. A real trooper. The doctor really recommends you go and get some sleep, too. You’re free to visit him in the morning.” With that, the nurse went back through the swinging doors as Harvey could still hear the rhythmic tapping on her shoes on the shiny floor.

 

Harvey reluctantly obliged. He drove home in complete silence- no radio or rolling down the windows- and showered as soon as he got it. This shower was longer than Harvey would ever allow himself under normal circumstances, as he couldn’t care about his water bill right now. He just felt the water beat onto his bare skin, as if to wash off the painful information he had to take in tonight.

 

He wasn’t sure if he actually slept or not, but he laid down on his bed- still fully clothed- and rested his eyes for several hours, deep in the television static of his thoughts.

 

\----

 

Harvey was back at the hospital at the crack of dawn in the same clothes he had yesterday and the strongest coffee five bucks could buy in his hand. Thankfully the receptionist pointed him in the right direction swiftly, as frantic as Harvey was. He practically bolted down the halls to Jim’s room, but immediately quieted his movements when he saw the Jim was still asleep in his room.

 

The sight before him gave him a sickening feeling twisting in his gut. IV drips, wires, and the works were hooked up to Jim, and his hair was disheveled, drooping down his forehead. Yes, it was a relief that Jim was okay, but seeing Jim this close to death was unsettling, to put it lightly. It just wasn’t right.

 

Harvey silently sat in one of the nearby chairs and just kept looking at Jim in disbelief. He had informed Alvarez to hold down the precinct for today, so at least that was one thing he didn’t need to worry about. After five minutes of staring at Jim’s sleeping form and drinking his coffee with a shaking hand, Harvey found himself sleeping for real this time, still curled up in the chair at Jim’s bedside.

 

This time he dreamed about having an average beer date at Jim’s apartment, both smiling and laughing like nothing was wrong. Yet while they were having a good time, Harvey noticed that Jim was crying.

 

\----

 

Harvey was reawakened by the sound of a nurse coming in with a tray of food, and was shocked to see that Jim was actually awake this time. He was sitting up but barely moved, his eyes just following the nurse as she brought him the tray. The look in his blue eyes was lifeless, like a machine’s, though he was aware of his surroundings.

 

“J-Jim,” Harvey breathed, still trying to process that Jim was still alive and up.

 

Jim looked over at Harvey but didn’t say anything, not even his expression changing, just the same melancholic look on his face. The meal the nurse presented was scrambled eggs, juice, and a slice of toast, though it made the cheap Chinese takeout he and Jim had for lunch yesterday look like a five star meal.

 

“Please try to eat something, Mr. Gordon,” the nurse (who was a different one from last night) said, “It’ll be good for you to get you your strength back as soon as possible. The doctor will be with you shortly.” She left as soon as she said that, leaving Harvey alone with Jim in the compact room.

 

Harvey leaned in closer, looking Jim in the eyes as best as he can. Jim, on the other hand, was making an effort not to look at Harvey. Instead, he picked at his food, only nibbling the bare minimum possible before ignoring it,

 

“I, uh…,” Harvey began, lifting up his mostly empty coffee in a light hearted gesture, “Think I got some coffee left in here. It’s kinda cold but it’s probably better than the crap here. I’ve had the food here before, and it tastes like steamed cardboard, lemme tell ya.”

 

Normally Jim would at least chuckle at Harvey’s witty comments, or try to argue that harvey’s coffee has all his spit in it or something like that. But not today. This Jim just looked at him, then went back to rearranging the food on his plate.

 

“I'm gonna go back to work later today. Want me to pick you up anything? Food, something to do?”

 

There was a long pause before Jim took a deep breath. “Books from my place, I guess,” he muttered.

 

“Do you want me to call anyone for you?”

 

“Yeah. Numbers are on my phone.” Jim motioned to his cell phone on the side table, and Harvey wrote the numbers down on a napkin from the coffee shop as Jim told off the names. It wasn't very many numbers, just the names of the few people Jim would consider “close friends.” Harvey was surprised when Jim didn’t want Harvey to contact his mom, but Jim assured him that he’d call her himself. Then just as slowly as he started, Jim shut himself back off, focusing his attention back to his food that he pushed around.

 

Harvey could feel his heart breaking, but decided it would be best not to say any more. He got Jim’s message by now- to just leave Jim alone, even if it was difficult to see him like this.

 

Soon enough the doctor came in to assess Jim, and Harvey figured it would be a good time to step out of the room. He lightly touched Jim’s wrist and gave a small smile to him in reassurance. “I’ll be back later buddy,” he said quietly before leaving. After making several calls outside of the room, per Jim’s request, Harvey dragged himself to his car with the weight of the world on his shoulders and then some.

 

\----

 

The walk through the GCPD was hard, harder than usual. Everyone had the same look on their face when Harvey passed by them, like they wanted to give condolences but refrained after seeing the exhausted look on Harvey’s face. Even people who butted heads with Jim constantly were, at the very least, pretending to care about him.

 

Alvarez strolled up to Harvey, hands in his pockets nonchalantly. “Captain?” he questioned, “Thought you weren't coming in today?”

 

“He's been sleeping, so I figured fuck it, Gotham needs me,” Harvey replied.

 

“So he's okay, at least.”

 

“Yeah, he should be. But I don't think he's up for visitors today. Not for a while.”

 

Both men paused in front of Harvey’s office and faced one another. Alvarez put a reassuring hand on Harvey’s shoulder, patting lightly. “Look, I won't tell anyone, but I think you should leave early, Cap. Get some shut eye. You look like shit, and maybe Jim would want some company, even if he acts like he doesn't want it, yeah?”

 

“Thanks, Alvarez,” Harvey sighed, forcing a smile. The pitying looks were driving Harvey crazy, but for once he didn't feel like barking at anyone.

 

Just as Harvey began to shut the doors of his office behind him, he caught glimpse of Lee poking her head out near the side hallway. She looked genuinely worried, but was still hesitating.

 

Harvey chuckled to himself grimly behind closed doors. Jim would’ve gotten a kick out of Lee Thompkins actually worrying about him again. Though it was interesting, as Lee wasn't on Jim’s list of people to call, so he just had to wonder how quickly news got around.

 

It was another thought for another time. Harvey sat down at his desk and stared deeply at the shut doors in front of him, as if he was half expecting Jim to come in with a new loony for them to hunt down and get some cuts and bruises in the process, then drink and laugh about it later that night. 

 

_ ‘That’s funny,’  _ Harvey thought to himself. It was so funny that Harvey dug his face into his hands and let out all the emotions he had held onto last night in the solitude of his office.

 

\----

 

Harvey spent his lunch break going to Jim’s apartment to pick up the books, even if he didn't exactly know what Jim wanted.

 

The fact that someone lived there was incredible as Cobblepot becoming mayor. Clothes littering the floor, dishes from last week piling precariously high on the sink and countertops, and the smell of weeks of not cleaning was intoxicating. Alcohol bottles and empty takeout boxes were strewn on every surface and counter space, some with flies buzzing around them.

 

Maybe before Jim was released Harvey would surprise him by doing some deep cleaning. As Harvey made his way over to the bookcase, he froze with dread at the coffee table. 

 

This was where it happened. 

 

The spilled orange bottle of medication had remained on the surface, and Jim’s jacket still laid on the couch in a crumbled mess. The pizza (now colder beyond belief) and beer remained on the table- he’d have to remember to throw the pizza out before he left, lest he surprise Jim with a myriad of bugs upon his return. There was a notepad and several ripped out pages crumpled around the table- surely the frustrated attempts at a suicide note.

 

Harvey could still vividly remembered exactly where he knelt and cradled Jim as nervous bystanders contacted 911. Where Harvey almost lost Jim before he could tell him how he felt about Jim. Where Jim tried to take his own life.

 

The rock in Harvey’s stomach deepened its effect, but he managed to collect a couple of books with only silent tears.

 

\----

 

It wasn't until the late evening until Harvey could get back off of work, and he probably broke some traffic laws to book it to the hospital with every ounce of love in his heart. When he swung open the door to Jim’s room, he was caught off guard by the sight that Jim wasn't alone.

 

Oswald Cobblepot, still done up in his fancy suit and shoes, was sitting close by Jim’s besides, holding one of Jim’s hands in his own smaller ones. Ed was standing by Oswald’s side with a hand on the chair, but was still staring down at Jim with a neutral expression that Harvey couldn’t read that well, but it could be interpreted as concern (unless Ed was only here because his boyfriend dragged him over, which was far more likely). Jim hadn’t changed since this morning.

 

All three men looked at Harvey’s disheveled appearance as he breathed heavily, having climbed up the stairs instead of the elevator to save time. He felt exposed and out of place; he knew that whatever Oswald and Jim were talking about was cut off short.

 

“Oh, Detective Bullock,” Ed began, pushing up his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

 

“Harvey,” Oswald said quietly, surprising Harvey due to the fact Oswald never acting like he was on a first-name basis with him before.

 

Jim acted like he was about to say something, but held his tongue and glanced back down at his lap.

 

Harvey ran his fingers through his hair and nodded in acknowledgement to the two new guests, falling into the other guest chair nearby. He hoisted the plastic bag with Jim’s books onto the side table. “Here you are, Jimmy,” he said, “I didn’t know what exactly you wanted, so I kinda guessed. Hope they’re okay.”

 

“Thanks, Harv,” Jim replied, opening up the bag and checking what Harvey had brought him. They were the most light-hearted sounding to Harvey- the last thing he wanted was to make Jim feel worse.

 

Oswald furrowed his brow and leaned forward a tad to get a better look at Harvey. “Rough day at the GCPD, I presume?” he asked.

 

“Oh yeah,” Harvey replied, wiping the sweat off his forehead, “I wasn’t even gonna go in at first, but I did, and I regret it. Can’t Gotham go one day without some new bad guy emerging and robbing a bank?”

 

Oswald chuckled at that, Jim’s mouth turned upward just barely enough to be counted as a smile, and Ed remained neutral.

 

“Well, this is Gotham. The law never rests, yes?”

 

“I need to rest, but maybe some more coffee is what I need. Can’t imagine the shit down there is any good.”

 

“Oh believe me, it’s probably nothing compared to Arkham’s food, if you can call it that.”

 

“There was a rumor that they used the flesh of misbehaving inmates as the meat,” Ed commented, “Highly illogical, yes, but considering the horrors there I would not be too surprised. Had I eaten there one more time I would have surely ripped out my tongue.”

 

Harvey and Oswald laughed while Jim just snorted in response. Oswald place a light hand over Ed’s and smiled. “I believe it’s time for us to be leaving, my love,” he said as eloquently as ever, standing to his feet with the help of his cane. He turned to Bullock and waved his hand towards himself. “Harvey, may I have a moment of your time? I know you’re surely exhausted but this will take but a minute.”

 

“Sure thing,” Harvey responded. Before leaving Oswald squeezed Jim’s hand lightly, giving a wide grin.

 

“I will see you tomorrow, old friend, if that is alright.” Jim nodded, making Oswald beam before he hobbled out of the room with Ed and Harvey. Ed shut the door behind all of them and leaned against the opposite wall, obviously deep in thought. 

 

Harvey dug his hands into his jacket pockets awkwardly- he very rarely ever talked to Penguin face-to-face, and he couldn’t think of the last time it was just the two of them talking. Oswald showed obvious signs of tension too, as he let out a long sigh as soon as the door was shut and dragged his gloved hands over his cheeks. 

 

“So uh, how long have you been here?” Harvey started.

 

“Ed, what time is it?” Oswald asked.

 

“Eight thirty-four,” Ed acknowledged with a quick peek at his watch. 

 

“It’s that late? Oh, we’ve been here since about six. When I got the call I was frantic, but I was able to reschedule one of my evening appointments to get here as soon as possible. I mean, I knew he suffered from depression and surely severe trauma, but I had no idea…”

 

“Yeah, me too,” Harvey commented, “How was he?”

 

“He’s…” Oswald hesitated, touching Harvey’s arm with the gentleness of a mother, “Not good. He’s holding back, like he always does, I know he is. I tried to keep the topic light, talking about my hectic days as mayor, stuff like that. But he just looks like a zombie, barely responding and when he does it’s short. Ed believes he could be dissociating, or maybe he’s just tired. So, so unbelievably tired. I don’t blame him, but it’s, dare I say, pathetic, in a way.”

 

“I’ve seen him dissociate before, so it could be that. I just… I feel like I could’ve stopped this.” Harvey leaned back against the door, tipping his hat down in an attempt to keep his cool. It wasn’t that he had that much of a problem with Oswald and Ed by now. It’s that he didn’t know them well enough to want to break down in front of either of them.

 

Yet in a moment of pure surprise, Oswald hugged Harvey. It wasn’t one like he’s seen Oswald give Ed where he stands on his toes to fully grasp the taller man, but it was more like a soothing one. Ed was, however, just as shocked as Harvey, but said nothing. Damn, when did Oswald get so  _ huggable _ ?

 

“Harvey,” Oswald said after pulling away, but keeping his hands on Harvey’s shoulders, “This isn’t my fault, this isn’t your fault- there’s no real one person to blame for this. Well, I’m sure we’re all to blame for not seeing the signs, but now is not the time for self pity. Jim needs us, but most importantly, he needs you. You saved his life, and I think he would like it if you were with him.”

 

Harvey wiped his eyes and gave a silent thank you as he looked back down at Oswald. The two exchanged pleasantries of farewell, and Harvey watched as Ed and Oswald disappeared down the hallway until Harvey couldn’t hear the thumping of Oswald’s cane anymore.

 

Did they know?

 

Not to much surprise, but Jim was back asleep when Harvey re-entered the room. It was amazing home serene Jim looked as he slept- the softness of his hair, the light stubble poking at his jawline, the way his chest quietly moved up and down. He could almost be considered pretty, even if Jim would be bashful and aggressive if someone called him that.

 

Harvey gave Jim a gentle kiss on the forehead before he left and made sure to be quiet as he shut the door behind himself. Now he really saw that Jim was holding back, at least in front of other people. He wouldn’t force it out, but Harvey was determined to get Jim to be honest about what he was going through.

 

Oswald was right. Harvey needed to be with Jim, even if Jim acted like he didn’t want him to be. 

 

It was the least he could do for the man he loved.

 

\----

 

Harvey flipped aimlessly through the book Jim wasn’t reading right now, as Jim was invested in the one he was reading at the moment. The fact that Jim had a surprisingly large majority of cheesy romance novels was actually fairly understandable, considering how hectic Jim’s daily life was. Something light-hearted to ground Jim in dark times, and to keep him occupied instead of frustrated in this cramped room. Didn’t mean that Harvey liked this crap, though, but it was something to do.

 

Thankfully he was able to take at least the morning off to be with Jim, and stayed with him as some others came to visit. Bruce and Alfred stopped by and chatted with Harvey for a while- shocking Harvey at how this fifteen year-old was more well-spoken than Harvey had ever been, especially at his age. Jim actually participated in this conversation, more actively that Harvey had seen earlier. That was good.

 

A deliveryman stopped in shortly afterwards on Oswald’s behalf, bringing in an exquisite bouquet of flowers that took up a lot of one of the nearby corner tables. There was a small, hand-written card attached to it in which Oswald apologized for not being able to make an appearance for the next few days, and wished Jim a speedy recovery. Ed signed as well, though he wrote nothing of his own thoughts in- typical.

 

It wasn’t for another hour of quiet reading when Jim’s mother came in, rushing in like she was being chased.

 

She was hysterical, understandably, and Harvey would have hated to impede, even if he wasn’t obligated to go to work now. For having such a stoic and well-built son, she was a puny thing, with her graying hair tied up in a messy bun and standing a good foot shorter than Harvey, though it was obvious where Jim got his eyes from. The rosary around her neck clacked as she moved and her wedding ring glared in the soft sun filtering through the windows. 

 

She practically radiated motherly urges as she threw herself into Jim’s arms and kissed him all over his face. It was a relief that someone would be there with Jim while Harvey was out, as well as to see for once a female in Jim’s life showing so much love.

 

Before Harvey left (he didn’t want to impede of quality mother-son bonding), he at least spoke to Mrs. Gordon when she detached herself from Jim and turned to Harvey. “Oh, you must be Harvey,” she said, exasperated, “Jim has spoken about you before. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

 

“Pleasure’s all mine, Mrs. Gordon,” Harvey replied, shaking her frantic yet soft hands in Harvey’s calloused ones.

 

“Oh please, call me Eliza. We... we’re all adults here, yes? Stay, if you must. No use leaving just because I’m here!”

 

“Sorry, but duty calls, so I gotta bounce. You two take care, and I’ll be back later. I’m gonna try to pick you up some doughnuts, Jim. Call if you need me.” Harvey waved goodbye to the two and left without shutting the door.

 

It pained Harvey to see Eliza in such a state of unrest, mainly because it was like looking in a mirror. If Harvey wasn’t so good at keeping it together, he would probably be like her right now. But he had to be strong, for both his partner and himself.

 

\----

 

Harvey returned in the evening with the doughnuts like he promised- glazed for himself, and jelly-filled for Jim, the way he liked it, the way he always liked it. Jim’s face lit up when Harvey came in, though his smiling expression was made of glass. He was reaching maximum capacity, Harvey could see. Who knew what his mother had said to him?

 

“You can have these, right?” Harvey asked as he passed the bag over to Jim, then sitting down in the uncomfortable chair, “I don’t wanna kill you with a doughnut.”

 

“Nah, I’m pretty sure it’s okay,” Jim replied- a fuller response than usual, “Better than my dinner.”

 

Jim bit down into his doughnut like he had never had food before and passed the bag back to Harvey. This was a major improvement. Harvey couldn’t help at smile like an idiot at the miniscule detail as he fished his own doughnut out. The Jim he loved was returning.

 

“Y’know, I saw Kimsey’s new boy toy today,” Harvey cracked while looking in the bag for some napkins, “You should get a load of this guy. Some hip hairdresser from downtown with a weird hair style. She practically threw herself at him when he visited for lunch-”

 

Harvey paused as he looked back up at Jim to find that the other man had stopped eating. With a half eaten doughnut still in his hand, tears were spilling out like a flood yet Jim remained frozen, like he still wanted to keep eating but physically couldn’t.

 

“Jim? Jim!” Harvey exclaimed, moving forward to pull Jim towards his chest. Rubbed circles on his back and petted his hair, as he had done the nights Jim broke down from the stress of his job. “It’s okay, let it out. I’m here.”

 

“I just…,” Jim sputtered through his sobs, “Please don’t leave me tonight. I… I don’t wanna be alone.”

 

Harvey gave a silent nod and held Jim tighter, not minding that he too shed his own tears as he comforted Jim, shushing the other man in a soothing manner. This was when he realized that this wasn’t Jim finally letting it out at all, but the first time letting it out in front of anyone over the past two days.

 

\----

 

Jim had cried for a solid thirty minutes until he was finally done. He gave unstructured ramblings about a lot of things, some things Harvey understood clearly, some Harvey figured it was best to leave incoherent. 

 

When it was all over, Harvey pulled back and wiped Jim’s eyes with his thumb, while he gently grasped one of Jim’s hands. “Do you wanna talk about it?” he asked quietly. 

 

Jim nodded. “My mom… I’m gonna be staying with her for a week,” he said, voice hoarse and strained, “I don’t wanna leave the GCPD for so long, I’m sorry.”

 

“Are you kidding me?” Harvey exclaimed, “You almost frickin’ died, for Christ’s sake, and not like how we usually almost die! You need a break. You can ask for a month and I’d probably give it to you.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“No, don’t be. Your mom seems like a nice lady. She’ll take good care of you, I’m sure. Does she live nearby?”

 

“In the suburbs, ‘bout forty minutes away.”

 

“That’s good.”

 

There was a prolonged silence before Jim blurted out, “Lee came by today.”

 

Harvey was taken aback by the statement. “Woah, really? What did she say? Did you talk to her?”

 

“Well, she uh,” Jim had to pause to clear his throat, new tears pricking at his eyes, “She came in, not too long before you just did. She didn’t say much, but she left a card and… and hoped I was okay. Then she… kissed me.”

 

Harvey’s jaw practically dropped to the floor. “She  _ kissed _ you?”

 

“On the top of the head, before she left… like you did yesterday.”

 

Color filled Harvey’s cheeks with a mix of embarrassment and fear- fear of rejection. “Y-You, you were awake?” he stammered.

 

Jim nodded. “I wasn’t completely awake, but I knew what you did. But, why?”

 

“It was… well, y’know,” Harvey began awkwardly. Why? Why did Jim need a confession right here, right now, in Jim’s fragile state? The last thing Harvey needed was 1) coming out to his partner at a time like this, and 2) making things worse for the both of them if Jim didn’t feel the same way.

 

A deep breath and Harvey spilled out his confession, unsure of himself. “Because I kind of love you… like, a lot?”

 

He waited for Jim’s response. The rejection, the ruining of friendships. Yet he felt like he was dreaming when Jim gave Harvey a tight squeeze, pressing a kiss to his neck.

 

“I thought I was the only one,” Jim laughed, tears trickling down his face again, but this time they were happy ones. He cupped his hand to Harvey’s face, and Harvey placed his own over it as if to draw it even closer. This feeling made Harvey felt like he could walk on air, or that he was the strongest man alive. 

 

That he was complete.

 

He pressed a shuddering kiss to Jim’s palm, unable to prevent the raw emotion pouring out of him. “I’m here, Jim,” he said, “I’m not going anywhere. Don’t you worry. I’ll stay. Always.”

 

“Partners?” Jim asked, pressing his forehead to Harvey’s lovingly.

 

“Partners.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here I got a [regular blog](thegarbagechan.tumblr.com), and an [art blog](drawingcrows.tumblr.com) too. Both are abundant with gotham. Plus I'm lonely


End file.
